Just another girl
by SMACbaby
Summary: Kelly's at CGl for something she didn't do. Now she's stuck with the Dtent boys. Friendships and crushes will form as Kelly and the boys grow closer. COMPLETE!
1. I have arrived

**Hey guys, my 1****st**** holes, hope you like it!**

**p.s i don't own holes. Wish i did but i don't. I only own Kelly. Becasue she owns.**

**Please review thanks a bunchh!**

* * *

Chapter 1- I have arrived

_You dumbshit! _I wanted to scream at him, push his face into his locker and scream at him until I lost my voice. Kevin Alberkerk, the school bully, befriended me and convinced me to join him in some idiotic prank after school hours. Later on I learned that he does that to all new students. He doesn't like new students. He tries to get them to quit school, leave, because they didn't belong there. This however had gone too far. Framing me for some idiotic prank gone wrong. I could murder him. But that would just dig my hole deeper than it already was dug.

"Miss, Jackson, is that right?" The principle questioned as I took my seat in front of his desk. I nodded; I didn't want to speak, thinking that with anything I said they could find a way to use that against me.

"You know what you did was a serious violation, of not only the rulebook, but this can get you in trouble with the police." _I didn't do it. It was Kevin Alberkerk, not me I just happened to be with him when he was doing it. _I nodded again, but this time, in disgust. In disgust of what Kevin did. Mr. Tibbiult, the principle, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"She's in here. Yeah, me neither. Oh well, guess we'll find out. Ok see you soon." He hung up. He gestured towards the door, and right on cue two police officers walked in and just like that, I followed them back out and into their car.

* * *

"Miss, you know what you did was wrong right?" The judge said as he looked down on me. _No shit it was dumb. _I nodded. "So why'd you do it?" I had to come up with something soon, something fast. Then it hit me.

"You're honor, being the new girl in town; it was hard for me to make friends. I thought, hey maybe if I tried to steal the computers in the lab I'd get recognized for something. Then, I decided that that wasn't enough and that I had to do more, i.e. the bathrooms."_ My real answer- I didn't fucking do it, I was framed, no one believes me because Kevin said I was with him so they automatically think I did the wrong stuff, but it was all Kevin, why would I, Kelly Jackson, steal computers, clog toilets and even break desks is beyond me._

"So Kelly, you know you have two choices. Either G.D.C, girls detention center, or Camp Green Lake, they currently have an opening." _Tough choice, being stuck with girls all day or going to camp with a lake? Hello?_

I looked up at the judge and smiled. "I think camp sounds like fun!"

* * *

I sat on the bus, humming away to my favorite Jonas Brothers song. _Damn, they'd never want to meet someone that went to a detention center. Another reason I chose camp_. We drove along a dirt rode. I peered out the window and saw hole after hole after hole.

"Uhm, were they having a problem with the pipes or something, what's up with all the holes?"

The guard looked at me, strait faced, then turned back to look out the windshield. _Uhm, ok? _We continued driving down the bumpy road, which mind you gave me a butt ache for a week, we passed tents and lots of boys, more boys than girls, well actually no girls. _Don't tell me this isn't a girl's camp! _The bus stopped suddenly and I flung to the seat in front of me. I stood up and followed the guard to a man with ugly sideburns and he looked like a washed up cowboy.

"You must be Kelly Jackson, well guess what sweetie this isn't Girl Scout camp anymore. My name is Mr. Sir, whenever you speak to me you must call me by that name, is that clear?" I nodded.

"Good, No over there's the library, the mess hall and there's the showers, yours is extra special." He said, still with that sour look on his face. I looked at him, puzzled. "It's got extra tall walls." I looked over at it, it wasn't much taller, not that I needed it to be. I was 5 foot 1, exactly. He led me into a small room where he ordered me to change, right there.

"Uh, sorry but I can't, Mr. Sir." He looked at me weird. "I'm a girl, Mr. Sir and I believe this would be illegal." He looked away for a second then shoved my uniforms into my hands. _EW orange my least favorite color. _Just then a man walked in with a large nose that looked like it had gotten way to much sun.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pendenski and I want you to know that I respect you Kelly." I nodded as he motioned for me to go with him.

"Now Kelly you'll be in tent D. D stands for diligence and look here come two boys from D-tent now. Alan, Rex over here." He waved down two boys, one was African American with very oversized thick glasses and the other one was white had a white towel over his head. He was cute. _Oh I could have fun here. _

"Alan, Rex this is Kelly, she's taking Lewis' place." He motioned to me. The boys smiled awkwardly at me before the one with the glasses nudged the other one.

"Right, I'm Squid and this is X-ray, and this is mom." He gestured to Dr. Pendenski.

"Why do they call you…" I started

"Never mind that." Squid said as he stared walking away. I just stood there. "Are you coming or not, you gotta go see the tent."

"Oh right coming!" I hurried after him.

"So this," Squid said opening the tent, "Is D-tent." About 3 others guys were in there, and it smelled like old people.

"Hey who's the chica?" Someone said, with a sexy Spanish accent.

"Hi, I'm Kelly." I said and walked around. "Where's my cot?" A very oversized boy stood up and patted a cot.

"Right next to me. I'm Armpit. This is Magnet, Zigzag and that over there is Zero." He pointed to a kid lying on a cot in the corner. I smiled at him and he returned a smile then turned over. I put my bags on my cot and I could feel everybody's eyes on me.

"Hey guys, do we really have to dig a 5 by 5 hole?" I asked turning around. They backed up because they were crowding me and the one with crazy hair answered.

"Yeah, an' your shovel is your measuring stick, ain't that right boys." They nodded in agreement as I groaned.

"What's wrong chica?" Magnet asked.

"In case you guys haven't already noticed, I'm a bit, on the vertically challenged side. Actually I'm just shy of 5 foot 1." They all smirked. "It's not funny!" then I smiled.

"Ok so let me see if I can remember your names." I walked around them for a second, thinking about my answer. "Ok Magnet, ZigZag, I think, (he nodded and I smiled back), X-ray, Uhm Zero, Armpit (I smiled again) and you," I said slyly walking over to Squid. "You're Squid." They all clapped and I took my bow. "Thank you, thank you." I said and giggled. I went back over to my bag and opened it.

"So is there an electrical outlet in here?" Of course I knew there wasn't but I wanted to see if any of them would actually not laugh when I asked that.

"Look girl," X-ray said as he came over and put his arm around me and started to walk. "This isn't like home, there's no electrical outlets no hot water and no eatable food. So sorry to disappoint you but you're out of luck." I smiled and removed his hand off my shoulder, the boys smirked.

"The food isn't eatable oh great. Good thing I packed well." They all looked at me confused. "I've been to camp before and I know the food always sucks. So I packed some granola bars and some gum. My friend Amber will also be sending stuff. Any requests?" The boys looked at one another. They were all standing pretty far away, as if they were, scared.

"You guys can come closer, I don't bite." I smiled at them reassuringly and they all blushed, well in a cute sort of way. I pulled out my journal and began writing. I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. I ignored it for a second and began writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm finally here. I'm suck with all boys. Oh joy! Ha-ha well they are actually really cute._

With that written I felt more people behind me, so I continued.

_Well maybe only a couple lol. But this should be fun. Just gonna ask them to guard my shower door; don't need any jerks barging in. You guys will protect me right?_

I laughed to myself, I could hear them backing up into each other and into beds. I smirked and shut my journal. Then I heard Mr. Sir's voice outside. I didn't know what he was saying until someone knocked my shoulder. I looked up, it was Squid, and boy did he look flustered.

"Uh, it's dinner time." I smiled and got up; he was just about out of the tent when he turned around. "Maybe I could get one of those granola bars after?" I giggled and could tell he was serious.

"Sure, I was thinking of giving everyone one anyways, I figured you all haven't had a decent meal in a little while." He smiled thankfully and waited for me to catch up to him before he walked out.

**I won't post anymore until I have at least 5 reviews**


	2. Dinner and then some

**Hey guys. Remember I don't own holes. Only Kelly**

* * *

Chapter 2- Dinner and then some 

Squid and I chatted all the way to the mess hall.

"So tell me about what it's like here, according to other people I'm in hell now." I said, skeptically. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Squid laughed.

"Yeah well they were right. You dig a hole a day, eat some honey soaked tortilla in the morning have warm bologna for lunch and then we come here," We arrived at the mess hall. "And we eat meat that looks worse than Barfbags…well barf. They also serve what is said to be vegetables but," We grabbed our trays and someone plopped some mushy green stuff on my tray. "I beg to differ." I laughed. I was laughing until we reached the table. I didn't know where to sit. They all looked up at me, for once. I looked at all of them. _Why do ya'll have to be guys that aren't ugly! _I choose to sit next to Zero because he was the only one that wouldn't care. And then the cat calling started.

"Hey sweetie come over and sits here!" One guy said.

"Hey guys lucky you get a girl sleeping in your tent." Another one shouted. The whole mess hall was buzzing with guys making sexual comments and jokes. I rolled my eyes one too many times. I stood up.

"Hey where you going?" ZigZag asked.

"I've gotta go eat a granola bar." I picked up my tray, dumped it in the garbage and left. I got to the tent and sat on my bunk. _I forgot how some guys can_ _be jerks when they haven't seen a girl in a couple of months. _I tore open my bag, grabbed a granola bar and decided to walk around, explore the area. Before I went I put a granola bar on everyone's bed. As I was leaving they were coming.

"Hey where are you going?" Armpit asked. I turned around.

"Just exploring." I said casually back. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Don't run into any yellow spotted lizards." ZigZag said as I started to walk away. _Yellow spotted lizards?_

"Yellow spotted what?" I said as I turned around slowly.

"Lizards! You know those small crawling things that-"

"I know what they are." I said, cutting Magnet off. "I'm thinking I might go back to the tent." I walked casually back tripping only slightly as I turned bright red in front of the guys. _I think they've warmed up to me now. Now I got to warm up to them._ Back in the tent the guys devoured the granola bars.

"You know you gotta make this box last a couple days at least." I said, as they all asked for seconds.

"Eh fine." Squid mumbled and flopped on his bed.

"So Kelly, you find us all kinda cute don't ya?" X-Ray asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You mean the journal entry?" I asked and half laughed. "Well I could tell you guys were behind me so I just wrote that to you know, get you to keep reading." I was beet red by now and the only one who wasn't getting why was Armpit.

"Yo Kelly, you having a hot flash or something?" Armpit was so stupid sometimes. The other guys had smirks on their faces except Zero and Pit of course.

"I think I should get some air." I said quickly and hurried outside. Someone was following behind me so I whipped around to see who it was. It was Zero. "Oh hey Zero."

"They are jerks."

"Yeah I get it, guess I have to take my shower now. Oh joy." I got no response from Zero so I went back in the tent and everybody was whispering. Suddenly it stopped as they saw me take my pj's out of my bag. "What?" I asked.

Nobody said anything so I walked out and towards the showers. Once I got in I let the cold water pour on me. Damn it felt good compared to the hott weather. The shower went off but I kept singing and dancing like I always did in the shower. Then I heard the general murmur of voices outside. _Oh great_. I grabbed my towel dried myself off then put on my tank top and shorts. I opened the door to the boys of d-tent.

"Nice singing Shorty." Squid said smirking. I blushed.

"I am what I am I can't help myself and if you don't like it get with somebody else." Magnet and X-ray were mimicking my singing and dancing, not that they could see the dancing part. The rest of the guys roared with laughter.

"I don't find it that funny." I said cruelly as I pushed my way through the guys. _I forgotten I have a knack for singing in the showers._

"You're right, it wasn't and I'm sorry Shorty." Squid said though he sure looked like he was about to burst out in laughter any second.

"Shorty, cute, came up with that yourselves I bet?" I said as I re-entered the tent.

"Hey, everyone gets a nickname, and well it kinda jumped out at us to call you that." Squid said, he sort of sounded sympathetic now. My mood improved a bit. Everybody went to their cots except ZigZag and Squid. They sat down on the cot on either side of me.

"You know Squid I think that we should have the initiation ritual now." ZigZag said, almost sounding as proper as he could.

"Say what?" I asked looking from ZigZag to Squid and then back.

"What? Oh yeah the initiation ritual. We all had to go through it didn't we boys." They all laughed and nodded but Zero shook his head in silence. _We'll just play along and see who has the last laugh fellas. _

"Ok so here's how it works. Ya'll gotta strip down to your underwear and run round the tents." The boys whistled. I blinked a couple of times and tried to comprehend what they had just said. _My underwear are you fucking kidding. I hope that included my bra!_

"And that includes my bra right." The boys looked flustered as though they never head that word before. ZigZag nodded. "Good." _It's just like being in a bathing suit only it's got frills and lace._

"Any time you're ready doll." Squid said and winked. He had to add the doll. I could have punched that smirking idiot in the face, but why ruin such a cute face.

"And what if I don't do this." I asked, hesitantly.

"Ya can sleep with the lizards and other creatures outside." Armpit said as he shuddered at the thought. _Oh boy, just get it over with._ I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can you guys leave while I, uhm, change?" I asked them. Fair enough they left giving each other high fives. I took off my clothes and put on the sexiest stuff I had. _Might as well leave them with something right!_ I stood right inside the tent, any more I would have been out.

"You who we're waiting." Someone slyly called out. Probably ZigZag or X-ray I couldn't tell with my state of mind at the moment. I darted out of the tent as fast as I could, whistles behind me as I ran between each tent. _I feel like a dirty scum bag right now._ Finally it was all over with and I was back in my pajamas safe and covered. The boys still couldn't get over it.

"See that wasn't that bad was it Shorty." X-ray patted me on the back as if the say "job well done". I gave him the worst look I could and then pulled the covers over my head. I "fell asleep" to the whispering D-tent boys.

"You know, she's kinda mad." That was Armpit I could tell, he was so nice.

"Please, if anything she enjoyed the attention." X-ray, why was he such a smart ass.

"Eh, I don't know X." Squid mumbled I could feel everyone looking over at the lump under the sheets.

"You guys know I'm listening don't you?" I smiled and pictured the look on their faces. "And no X I didn't like the attention and I thought that was cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me." I sat up again. "But I'm willing to forget about this little joke. Besides, I'm sure A-tent would do anything I asked them, and we don't need them coming over here do we?" It was my turn to smirk so I smirked and laughed all I could. "So, g'night and see you all at 4:30 am!" None of them moved until Magnet said.

"A-tent, please we could take them any-"He was cut off. I could tell her was being pelted with pillows. I smiled and drifted of into my dream, where I and everyone else were fully clothed. _We'll see who has the last laugh boys…._

**

* * *

****Want to give me at least 3 reviews before the next chapter? Maybe? I've already written 9 so once I get 3 reviews then next chapter will be up!**


	3. The first hole

Chapter 3- the first hole

The horn blared as a signal to wake up. Everyone got up, except me of course, I just laid there.

"Shorty, c'mon get up!" Squid said, and tossed me off my bed. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Uh, thanks for that wake up call." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Shorty are you ready for your first digging' day?" ZigZag asked as we all walked to get "breakfast".

"I think so. I've worked on my uncle's farm ever since I was 8. Baling hay and picking up after the horses. So these hands are pretty tough." I grabbed my breakfast and looked at it in disgust.

"I'll be the judge of that at lunch." Squid said as we got our shovels. X-ray grabbed a shovel from another kid and gave him his instead. I was walking to the digging site with Magnet and the rest of the crew.

"Why does X-ray get that shovel?" I asked Magnet.

"It's the shortest one." He said and explained that because he was the leader he got the shortest one. Squid came up behind us and put his arms around our shoulders.

"You see kids, smaller shovel, smaller hole." He said and patted Magnet on the back and went to chat with ZigZag. I grinned.

"I should totally get that shovel." _Hello 5 foot 1 here!_ We had finally arrived and the cool breeze blew my hair in my face. As I brushed it out of my face Mr. Sir took his boot and made a line in the dirt in front of me.

"This is where ya gonna dig." I nodded and jammed my shovel into the dirt. I broke surface and began digging my hole. I was pretty fast; I had to admit, not as fast as some of the guys. The sun was finally coming up when Mr. Sir returned with the water truck. The boys were walking by my hole.

"Shorty, c'mon water time." Someone called down to me. It was Armpit. I looked up at him appreciably and hopped out of my hole. I took my place at the back of the line. Squid was pushing Magnet to the middle yelling at him to quit trying to cut everyone. I giggled; it was funny seeing the guys fight. Finally it was my turn.

"Let me see yer hands." I obliged showing off my one small blister. He looked at them in shock.

"What, you thought cause I was a girl I would be bleeding by now." he merely nodded still in shock that I didn't have busted up hands. I returned to my hole and kept digging. It started getting a little bit hot so my digging pace slowed down. Hours later Dr. Pendenski arrived with lunch.

"Hey Shorty, lunch." It was Squid looking down at me. The hole was about to my waist maybe shorter or deeper. "Want some help?" I nodded and he grabbed my hands. His were huge compared to mind, perfectly strong and callused. He yanked me up and took his place inline.

When I got my sandwich I frowned. _Ew bologna._ I nibbled on my graham cracker and took a bite out of my apple which was bruised in multiple spots.After we all finished chatting in our little Pow-wow circle, we returned to digging our hole. The sun was brutal and my hands were beginning to ache, so were my legs, my feet and my head. _Next time I'm wearing my sunglasses. _I was finally finished about 3 hours later and I could see the guys spitting in theirs. _Gross. _

"Hello? Anyone? Help me out!" I screamed but it wasn't very loud.

"Chill out chica." It was Magnet, thank the lord. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out. I dusted myself off.

"Thanks Magnet." We headed back to the tent and the guys were all going to take their showers.

"You coming girl?" X asked.

"Then no one will be able to guard my door." I replied in a 'duh' tone. They shrugged and left. _Perfect while their in the showers, it's time for plan steal the clothes to take in affect. I've been planning it all day. 1__st__ I'll take their clothes from outside their stalls, then I'll bring them back here. Simple but perfect._

I went and took all their clothes from in front of their showers. I stood by the tent holding their jumpsuits. Moments later I heard someone scream "What the hell?!" A few more moments later the 6 guys stood before me with only a towel around themselves.

"Shorty, give us those clothes." X-ray said, warningly.

I shook my head and started to run. I was pretty fast but so were they. I ran through the tents and all around the camp. The boys chased me trying to hold up their towels at the same time. I turned around for a second and laughed then continued running. Behind me I heard a mouth load of swears and a whole lot more laughing. The boys looked as red as lobsters with embarrassment when we finally reached the tent, but that wasn't the end of that.

"Now boys, before you get your clothes back, I want you to tell me what you learned." I said.

"Give us the fucking clothes woman!" Squid barked.

"I learned that girls are evil!" Armpit half joked half said with complete seriousness. I laughed. My camera was just 2 feet away. _Nah they've suffered enough._

"Unless you want a bunch of boys who are naked besides a towel tackling you right now, I suggest you give us the clothes." ZigZag smirked along with the other guys. _They smirk a lot don't they?_

"Thanks but no thanks boys; I'll give you your clothes." I took out my bag and tossed them each a jumpsuit. "Happy?" They all nodded to me and got changed. Coarse I turned around. _They can't wait for me to leave_. I looked at them and then they all ran at me. They completely piled on top of me, except Armpit, he knew if he did, I would have died.

"I….can't….breath!" I said between laughs. They finally hopped off satisfied, except Squid. He picked me up, bridal style and threw me back onto my cot.

"Hey what was that last part for?" I asked flirtatiously.

"For making us look like complete pansies in front of the whole camp." He said angrily and sat on my cot next to me. I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. He didn't even flinch, he just laughed.

"Well, I never said I was the strongest person!" The guys got up and started leaving. "Where are you going?" No one answered me except Zero.

"Wreck room."" Then he left. _Hey I wanna go too! _I ran out of the tent o find the guys waiting at the entrance of the tent.

"Thought you would follow us out." X-ray said in that smart-ass tone of his. They started walking away.

"Hey wait up!" I said though it was hard to walk.

"Your feet hurt Shorty?" Magnet asked. I nodded and then got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Ziggy, wanna give me a piggy back ride, my feet hurt." He turned around and looked dumb founded at me. He was so flustered.

"Uh sure, hop on?" He turned around and I jumped on his back. He started walking and the guys in back of us were laughing.

"Well, at least I know who the real gentleman here is." Ziggy stopped and the guys roared with laughter again. "What did I say?"

"Gentleman. Never call anyone here that. That's like calling someone here a wimp or a girl." I cleared my throat when he said girl. "Well calling a guy a girl at least."

"Fine." I said stubbornly and Ziggy continued to walk. He let me down when we reached there. I fell right on my ass in front of them all. _Oh great._

"So do you play pool?" Squid asked.

"Maybe." I said, smiling. "Actually I'm terrible at it."

"We'll c'mon we'll teach you to be a champion." Armpit said and they all struck manly poses. I burst out laughing. I couldn't stand up so I had to sit on the couch until I controlled myself.

"C'mon Shorty!" X said, annoyed that I was laughing way too much. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Ok so this is how you hold a pool stick…"

Several flying billiard balls later, the guys called it quits and we headed back to the tent.

"That wasn't…uh that bad." Armpit said, trying to cheer me up from my terrible success at pool.

"Yeah whatever." I said and pulled the covers over my head.


	4. new kid tomorrow

**Just a thanks to all those who submitted reviews!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

_Dear Amber,_

_Camp is great! If you like being surrounded by guys. So it's been 4 weeks, whoopee! Ha-ha. Just wanted to give you the 411, the dealio, the whats up now. Ok I'll stop. Anyways so the guys had me do this weird initiation ritual and I had to run around in my undies and bra around the whole camp. And it's an all guys camp did I mention that! Ha-ha yeah so anyways, care to send some….supplies wink wink also Squid (OMG he's one of the finest boys ever!!!!!!!) checks tent to make it's empty has requested you send some peanut butter granola bars. He thinks that I should take the chocolate ones because I have these craving sometimes. Lol he's really sweet. I got a piggy back ride from Ziggy yesterday and they taught me how to play pool. I also stole their clothes and made them chase me around in their towels after a shower for making me run around almost naked too. Oh I'm evil. Lol so anyways, talk to you later gater._

_Much Love and stuff,_

_Kelly a.k.a Shorty (ha-ha guess why)_

I shut my journal after I ripped the piece of paper out and sealed it in an envelope, already addressed. I made my way to the Wreck room where the boys still were. _They're gonna have to take a break cause I gotta shower. _I walked in with the envelope in my hand and it was immediately snatched.

"Hey, give that back!" I turned to see who it was. Squid was opening it up. "No! Don't read that!" I snatched it from him and hit him in the gut. He had already read it with all the guys over his shoulder. They smirked at each other, _again with the smirking. _I placed it back in the envelope and re-sealed it with some tape some kid was using. Then I turned to face them. **A/N- she's mad because the letter said that she thought Squid was fine. In case you were wondering.**

"I hope you're happy. Making my life miserable here." I half said that with the utmost seriousness half in a girly flirtatious over dramatic way. I mean sure I wanted him to know, but maybe he could know, later on. I started walking away when they all started following me like dogs. "And just for the record," I said without turning around. "I happen to be a compulsive liar when it comes to my emotions!" I entered the tent, grabbed my stuff and darted to the showers without a single word to the guys.

_Stupid boys, stupid squid and his stupid little friends._

"Hold on, but don't hold too tight let go it's gonna be all right, don't run away from what your heart is saying no." I was singing again. _I really needed to stop that_. After my shower was done I expected to open the door to a bunch of goofy boys making fun of my singing. But instead I opened it to Flash, some cocky jerk from A-tent.

"Hey there cowgirl." He smiled in his 'I'm so cool' way.

"Uhm hi?" I tried to walk by him but he stopped me.

"Why are you running away from me babe?" He answered slyly holding me back from leaving.

"Get off me you loser." I said, giving him a death glare. I started walking away when he chuckled to himself.

"Fine piece of ass you got there sister." I turned around slowly.

"Excuse me?" I asked warningly.

"You heard me sweet cakes." He smirked. I walked towards him.

"Why I oughta-"I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"You being bothered little missy?" It was X-ray, and the rest of d-tent behind me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I don't think there was any trouble here was there….uh what's your name." Flash looked completely shocked and off-guard.

"The names Kel-Shorty" I corrected myself. Flash walked away muttering to himself.

"You ok?" they all asked me.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything." I shook them off and started walking towards the tent.

"Hey wait up!" They all called and jogged to catch up with me.

"Ya?" I asked them.

"It's dinner time." Armpit said and they made their way over to mess hall. I picked at my dinner and shifted around a lot.

"Chica you don't seem yourself right now." Magnet said.

"Well I was just pawed at by some hormone raging guy with a boner so big it probably could reach China." The boys shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry didn't mean to make it that awkward." They raised their eyebrows.

"So Shorty, what are you hear for?" X-ray asked.

"I'm completely-"I started

"Innocent?" They finished my sentence.

"Really I am! This guy, well the school bully, asked me to hang out with him after school hours. He trashed the bathrooms and classrooms and even stole some computers. I got in trouble just for being there!"

"And why isn't he here instead of you?" Squid asked, though he was probably happy a girls here.

"He was 18 so he went to jail."

"Hanging with older guys huh?" ZigZag and the other guys laughed at this statement.

"Ha ha very funny guys." I picked up a spoonful of "vegetables".

"Oh 'id oh guys eer bout the new kid?" Zigzag asked with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful!" I said slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry." He said after he swallowed.

"So what about a new kid?" Squid asked nibbling on his bread.

"I heard the Warden talking about some kid that's gonna come. Says someone's left from B-tent, but they might not put him in there."

"Someone'll have ta sleep on the ground if he moves in ours." X-ray said between arguing with Magnet and eating.

"No, they'll probably just add in another cot, we have plenty of room. I'll give him my cot. The stain creeps me out a bit." I was completely grossed out by the puke stain on my mattress. I mean sleeping on the same cot as someone named Barfbag wasn't to pleasing to me.

"Well see you all later I have some much needed sleep to attend to." Squid got up and left.

"Sleep?" I asked skeptically.

"Nah, prob'lly gonna go and sulk on his bed." Ziggy said, not looking up from his food. I looked at the guys, and then the door. I got up and ran out. Squid was walking really slowly and I nearly bumped into him, actually I did.

"Hey what the?" He turned around to see me on my butt in back of him. _He was like a wall of steal! _"Oh hey." I stood up and walked next to him. It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

"So where you going?" I asked him, doubting it was to go get sleep it was probably only 7 at tops, but hey I can't tell time by the sun.

"I don't know, probably just so hang around the tent."

"Oh well c'mon I'll get you a granola bar and maybe a piece of gum, if your lucky." I grabbed his hand and led him over to the tent practically pulling him. He seemed happy when he got his granola bar.

"So, tastes good huh." He nodded mouthful of granola.

"Ay wait int dear an extra cot in eer?" He asked, doing the same thing as ZigZag, talking with his mouthful.

"Didn't I just reprimand ZigZag for talking with his mouthful!" He smiled. "And yes there is an extra cot in here." I counted them again just to make sure.

"He's probably coming tomorrow. Just what we need another guy in here to make your life worse." I looked at him with doubt.

"Please, you make my life bad enough!" After a second of being serious I laughed.

"Oh come off it Shorty, I read the letter. You wrote and I quote 'Squid is one of the finest boys ever'." He smirked.

"Well don't let it get to your head ok." I grabbed my digital out of my bag.

"Hey whoa, no I don't do pictures." He stood up.

"Oh please, I want to send them to my friend Amber. Don't worry she's not in the FBI and neither are any of her family members." He sat back down.

"Fine, but only 1." I snapped one. "Happy?"

"No, I want to take one with you." He gave me a look. "Please!" he mumbled something like 'fine' and I sat next to him on the cot.

"Ready smile!" I snapped another one. Later on when the rest of the boys joined I took pictures of them as well. I also took pictures of them arguing, them playing pool and then I gave the camera over to the guys.

"Just, don't break it ok?" I said as I handed X-ray the camera. They followed me everywhere taking pictures. They took pictures of me attempting to play pool again, they took pictures of me talking to another tent of boys and they took pictures of me getting another piggyback ride only this time it was from Squid.

"You know," he said as he put me down on my cot. "You aren't exactly the lightest person here!" I smiled.

"Hey, I thought you were strong! Is big tough Squid bumming out on me! Besides," I said hopping down from my bed and walking out. "I'm the cutest person here."

"Yeah you may be but you're the only girl here!" He called from inside the tent. I beamed.

"What are you smiling bout chica?" Magnet asked as they passed me standing by the showers.

"What? Oh nothing." I answered.

"Well c'mon it's pretty late and you need your rest to dig your hole tomorrow." X-ray patted me on the back and I walked with them back to the tent where Squid was snoring loudly.

"Is he always this loud when it comes to snoring?" I asked after we all changed into our pajamas.

"No, probably just to bug us." Armpit muttered and crawled into his bed.

"Oh." I said and looked over at Squid. I swear I saw his eyes open, but it was probably my eyes, they needed to be closed.

**

* * *

**

**I love the reviews. Keep 'em coming! how about 4 before the next chapter?**


	5. Meeting Stanley

**Hello all you lovely people! Now remember I don't own Holes, just Kelly. And also remember that reviewing gets the next chapter up faster. : ) ****Have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5- meeting Stanley 

The next day the buzz about this new kid was spreading faster than gossip in a high school. Squid, ZigZag and I were walking back from our digging site.

"Remind me again why you have to wear these stupid things?" Squid asked taking the sunglasses off my face and putting them on.

"Like oh my god Squid those totally go with your face shape!" ZigZag said in his fake girl voice.

"Really, like you think so, I wasn't sure. But I guess if I went any bigger, they'd be as big as my face!" Squid said in the same voice as ZigZag. They laughed as Squid gave me back my sunglasses.

"Well sorry if I like to keep with fashion, and besides, if I don't wear them the sun gives me a headache from squinting." I said, putting them back on.

"You never wore them before!" ZigZag said chucking his shovel into the pile.

"Well that's because I can't deal with the pain anymore." I replied also chucking my shovel. Just then we saw Mom waving us over. We walked over. In front of us besides Mom was a chubby boy.

"Kelly, Alan, Ricky this is Stanley." The boy extended his hand. Squid and ZigZag looked at each other confused but I took his hand and shook it.

"Actually I'm Shorty, this is Squid and ZigZag." I let go of his hand and leaned to the guys. "You're supposed to shake it!" I whispered.

"Why?" The asked back and I shook my head. Stanley looked confused.

"So you're the new kid aren't ya, well don't worry Mom we'll take good care of him." ZigZag had his arm around his back and was leading him away. Once we were out of view ZigZag and Squid ditched us to go to the wreck room. _They sure are mean when it comes to new guys. _

"Don't worry they were worse to me on my first day. Ok so let me lay this down for you. You are in hell. Mr. Sir probably showed you where everything is so I don't need to go on about the showers and the lizards. This is D-tent." I said opening it up to Armpit, Magnet, Zero and X-ray.

"Hey Shorty, who's this?" X-ray asked looking him up and down.

"Guys, this is Stanley. Stanley this is Magnet, Armpit, X-ray and that over there is Zero." He waved to them all and went over to the cot I showed him. He glanced at the barf stain.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." I said and walked off to join the guys in the wreck room.

* * *

"Guys why were you so mean to him?" I asked Squid and ZigZag while we played pool. 

"He's the new guy, and no one ever said we were exactly nice." ZigZag added after his turn was up.

"Well you guys are nice to me." I said, lining up my shot.

"Well you're a…"Squid started.

"Yeah I know I'm a girl. Guys get over it. So what. I'm no different then you, I just happen to have been blessed with good looks and a good butt." I said lining up my shot. The guys looked at each other. I could totally tell what they were thinking.

"I gotta go take a shower. See you guys in 4 minutes." Squid put his pool stick down and left. ZigZag was about to go when I grabbed his arm.

"Ziggy wait." He turned around and looked down at me. "Uh, you're Squids best friend right." He nodded and looked at me in a weird way. "Well, I guess I kinda sort uh…I guess I…."

"Spit it out Shorty." He said but he was laughing, he knew where this was going.

"I like Squid." ZigZag did a mock shocked face.

"No." He said without any seriousness at all.

"And I was wondering if he…well….if he's said anything about anyone…." I was fiddling with my fingers.

"What do you mean?" ZigZag asked, puzzled, obviously completely clueless.

"HAS HE SAID ANYTHING TO YOU ABOUT MAYBE SORTA LIKING ME?" I said, very loudly but no one else could hear over the noise.

"Oh, yeah, maybe he did say something I don't remember." ZigZag said, walking away. Oh he makes me so mad sometimes. I think he was jealous. Of Squid? Oh come on.

Outside I heard the voice of Mr. Sir echoing through the camp. Dinner time, woohoo. In the Mess Hall, Stanley sat between me and ZigZag. Squid came jogging in. He sat down panting with his tray.

"What's up with the dramatic entrance?" Armpit asked looking at Squid.

"I heard it was dinner time and my stomach was talking to me." We all laughed and Squid dug into his tray of food.

"So Stanley can I have your bread?" X-ray asked him.

"You have your own bread!" I said, looking down the table at X-ray.

"Yeah but he didn't dig today, so why should he get bread?" I looked at the others guys then looked back down at my tray. We all ate in silence until X-ray spoke again.

"So why are you here?"

"I stole a pair of shoes." He said not looking up form his tray.

"Did ya steal them from a store or right of someone's feet?" Squid asked laughing. The rest of the guys laughed along.

"They sort of fell from the sky." He replied, still not looking up.

"What kind were they?" I asked, generally interested.

"Clyde Livingston cleats." I looked at the guys. I had no idea who that was.

"Sweet feet, no way man." ZigZag said doubting him.

"Sweet feet?" I asked. The guys ignored me.

"How'd you get a hold of those?" Armpit asked.

"I told you they fell from the sky."

"Did they have red X's on them?" Zero asked, we all looked at him. Stanley nodded.

"Yeah…yeah they did." He said, looking at Zero who went back to eating and didn't say another word.

After dinner we all went back to the tent. We were all talking when I realized I had to use the bathroom really bad.

"I'm going to go and use the bathroom." I said and left. When I got back the guys were sleeping. I pulled on my pajamas and pulled out my journal.

_Dear Callie,_

_I know I haven't talked to you in a little while, ever since I came here, but you are the love doctor at our school and I need your help. There's this guy named Squid…don't ask. And I really like him. But I don't know if he likes me back. I want to tell him but I don't know how. Mail back ASAP. _

_Love,_

_Kelly_

"What cha writing?" Squid asked from the cot in back of me. I fumbled my journal and closed it.

"I thought you all were asleep!" I yelled whispered.

"Nah just felt like staying up and talking, so what were you writing?" He asked rocking back and forth on his cot. It was sort of weird seeing him almost hyper.

"None of your business. Well if you really wanted to know I was writing a letter to a friend, see." I showed him the journal. He tried to snatch it but I took it away.

"Rats." He said and scowled.

"It's so my friend Callie about…stuff." He looked grossed out.

"Girl stuff?" He asked cautiously.

"No silly. Just about…never mind."

"Ok suit yourself! Hey can I borrow a piece of paper?" He asked taking the pen off my cot.

"Sure." I ripped out a piece and gave it to him. "Well g'night."

I pulled the covers over me and began to fall asleep when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over at Squid and he was lying on his bed, facing the other way. I felt around for what was on the covers. It was a piece of paper folded in half. Something on the front was scribbled. It looked like To: Kelly From: Callie.

_Wait, I haven't even sent Callie my letter. And Squid didn't, or did he…but he didn't read the letter….did he? _Mymind was running a million miles a minute. I opened it. There wasn't much light but I could make out the scribbled note.

Kelly-

maybe he likes you to. I bet you could find out too. Try finding him outside near the wreck room on Sundays i bet he's there just chillin around 3. It's worth a try girl you never know...

I looked at it and read it over and over again. Had Squid really written this? _Looks like a guys hand writing_. Maybe he did like me. I smiled as I lay down and tucked the letter into my bag. I drifted off and dreamed about the 1st time I met Squid and how fabulous we looked together.

**

* * *

**

**So I guess that last part was a little cheesy. I'm thinking along the lines of 5-6 reviews until chapter 6 can be seen. But I always like more. How about you review it? Please? It's one closer too getting chapter 6….if you want it…**

**hey guys it's sarah, where are the reviews?? donde esta? lol thanks if you've written one tell ur friends u wanna another chapterr**


	6. Day off

**Hello people of earth! Just a little reminder in case you forget. I DON'T OWN HOLES AND NEVER WILL. ok now that we have that staightened out let the fun begin...**

* * *

Chapter 6- Stanley's First Hole, to bad I wasn't there to see it. 

I groaned in pain as the alarm to wake up was sounded. I sat up in my bed, took one look around and then lay back down.

"You know you gotta dig every day, Sundays aren't exceptions. You've been here for a while now, c'mon" Squid said pulling on his clothes.

"I'm not leaving this tent today." I answered back, pulling the covers over my head.

"Ok, suit yourself but when you get yelled at don't come crying to me." He left along with the other guys. A few moments later Mom and Mr. Sir came into the tent.

"Kelly." Mom was shaking me.

"What?" I asked back, groggily.

"Hey ye Girl Scout wakey wakey." Mr. Sir said in his 'I'm trying to be funny' voice.

"No…and you wanna know why I won't get up today?" I asked them emerging from the blankets. I motioned for them to come closer then whispered something about what time of the month it was in their ears. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do, this hadn't happened before at Camp Green Lake.

"Uh, well, you don't have to dig today; you can just, uh….rest here?" Mr. Sir didn't know what to do.

"Ok." I said grabbing a bottle of Advil out of my bag and dry swallowing two. They left me to sleep the rest of the day.

Many hours must have gone by when I got up. Someone was shaking me saying my name.

"What?" I said with my eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping Kelly?" Squid asked.

"Not anymore I'm not." I said sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"Just wondering, you have your watch right, uh what time is it?" His eyes glanced around waiting for me to answer. Slowly I grabbed it out of my bag and turned it on.

"2:30…why do you want to know the…" A memory of the note I got last night stopped me from continuing what I was saying.

"Thanks, well hope you get enough strength to come down to the wreck room and chill. Everyone's down there, mails coming soon." He was still sitting on my bed when I jumped out.

"The mail, I must have gotten something from Amber by now." Then I realized I was standing in my dark shorts and a bra. I blushed. "You can let me change now." I said and shooed him out. After getting dressed and downing 2 more Advil, I walked over to the wreck room.

Inside Mom was handing out mail. I hurried over to him and he handed me my letter and a package. Immediately I ripped it open and read it.

Hey Girl!!  
Hope you're having fun at Camp Juvie. With all those boys, you best believe I would! Life back here is boring. Kids at school miss you and are always asking me where you went. Rumors are spreading. They are fricken ridiculous. Half the student population thinks you went to jail with Kevin and half think you skipped the country with him. No imagination here, I'm telling you. As for the delinquents you are hanging with right now, good luck with them. God I can't believe they made you do that! Props for what you did to them, I knew you were diabolical. Ha-ha. I'm sending some pics for you to brighten your place ( jobro poster included!). Also some edible food. If camp food is anything like the cafeteria foods, then...sucks for you! Ha-ha.Hugs, not drugs! (Unless you are getting some over there, then in that case, SEND ME SOME! just kidding, you know I don't do that no more. Ha-ha)- Amber!

P.S. Tell "Squid" he owes me $4.99 for those granola bars. I don't care HOW cute you say he is.  
P.P.S. I packed "the stuff". Keep the box away from the guys; I hear they like to stick tampons up their noses. HOW juvenile. Teehee.

I laughed as I opened the package to my box of stuff, and lots of photos and posters. I didn't know where they would go but I could make shift. I also unpacked two boxes of granola bars.

"Hey guys come here." I called to the guys and the rest of the tent followed me back to the tent.

* * *

"And this is Amber, my friend." I said, showing them a picture of her and me during the summer. 

"She's purrty." ZigZag said looking at the picture.

**A/N: just a little FYI the next little bit deals with locations in San Antonio. Now North Central is like this rich part and south is lower income housing. I don't live there so I had to look it up. If that's not right, let me no and I'll fix it. **

"She's single. She goes to the same High School as I do, and I just moved to South San Antonio. I used to live in North Central with my dad, but, that's another story"

"North Central? Damn girl, you must be rich or something. That's the best part of that area." X-ray chimed in.

"Well, yeah my dad took a lot of the money during the divorce. That's where my dad lives. But I'm going to John F. Kennedy High, in the Thompson Field area."

"That's where I go." ZigZag and Squid said at the exact same time.

"Really, well then I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the near future." I said, tucking away the photos and pulling out the posters.

"Hey guys, I gotta go it's 3." Squid said. He looked at me before he dashed off.

"What's so important about 3?" Magnet asked checking out the Cd's Amber sent.

"Uh…I gotta go too." I said and dashed out after him. I stopped in front of the wreck room and looked around. Where did he go?

"Squid….squid…where are you?" I asked as I walked around in front of the wreck room.

"You rang?" he said. He was standing inside the door.

"Oh, hey." I said as he came out and stood next to me.

"You know, you really are short." He said, looking down at me and chuckling.

"Well, maybe you're just really tall." I said smiling. We started to walk, in silence. Suddenly the silence was broken when Squid cleared his throat.

"So how was digging today?" I asked, trying to find something to say.

"Good, that new Kid, Stanley, he found some weird fossil thing today. I don't know… he's weird."

"Oh, I feel bad for him; it must be hard not knowing anybody. I'll make friends with him; I'll be the good guy here. Besides he's cute." Squid looked down at me when I said this. "In a weird sort of dorky way. Like baby cute. Don't worry, he's no competition."

"I never had any to begin with." He said every matter-oh factly.

"So Squid, why are you at this Juvie center anyways." Squid stopped when I asked him this.

"You're gonna think I'm a loser when I tell you." He looked away from me, as if to be ashamed of his past.

"I would never think of you as a loser Squid." I said and took his hand reassuringly. He didn't pull away but kept hold it as we were walking.

"See when I was like 6, everything in my life was just dandy. My mom and dad loved each other and I had awesome friends. Then randomly when I was like 12 my dad moved out. I didn't know why but then my mom started drinking. It was more and more each day. She didn't have the best job and we didn't have the best house. So I stole to make shift with what we needed. Food, clothes and my essentials. My Playstation was running out of games and I needed new ones. So then she started drinkin' more and more then she'd just pass out on the floor. She ended up getting fired. Then the rent needed to be paid so I was stealing for other guys. My mom needed some wine and threatened to hurt me if I didn't get it. That's when I got caught stealing. Of course it had to be alcohol so that was another thing they could say I was doing wrong. Going to get drunk. I guess they had been looking for me for a while from my other crimes." He looked at me for a second. _That was the saddest thing I ever heard in my life. _

"Squid, I know you've been through some tough times but, things will get better." He glared at me and then took his hand out of mine.

"Yeah when, tell me when they'll get better." He said in an angry tone of voice.

"Squid, I…I can't…I don't know but just think. Soon, you'll be able to go back to school, and then go to college, then…" Squid gave me a look. "What?"

"College. I ain't getting into there."

"I bet you could. If you tired."

"We don't have the money ok; you may come from some nice house in a cute little neighborhood with your perfect family and friends. But I don't ok. Why do you even bother with us here when you could probably buy your way out of here." He started to walk away.

"Ok 1st off, I don't live in a cute little house. It's little all right but it ain't cute. 2nd off you know nothing about my family and friends. Nothing!" _Alright, so I lied when I said my house was little, it wasn't that little, it was average._ A tear trickled down my face and he turned around. He walked over to me and wiped the tear.

"Look, I don't know how to deal with girls crying but I think they like it when people say sorry. And I…I guess I'm….look I've never really said this before but I'm…" He looked around awkwardly.

"I get it Squid." I said wiping another tear. "And I'm sorry for making you spill your story. It must have been hard."

"You have no idea." Then we both smiled realizing that what we had said to each other we've been keeping bottled up inside to people for a while.

"Oh look there's Stanley." I said pointing to a figure coming back from the digging site. I ran over to him when I heard Squid call out from behind me "Yeah thanks for ditching me!" I sighed and ran back to him. When I got there I planted a kiss on his check, blushed and then ran back to Stanley.

"Hey Stanley, you just get done?" I said, panting as I stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, how long was I out there." I looked at the sun.

"Everyone got back around 2:30; it's probably 4 if not later out." Suddenly Stanley looked at me and blushed. I smiled back at him.

"So how are… your toes?" Stanley said, nervously.

"My toes are fine and how are your toes." I asked smiling.

"I didn't mean to say toes; I meant to say how are you?" He smiled nervously again.

"I'm good but you look like you could use a shower. Hurry it up, there's a meeting soon." Stanley jogged away and I smiled to myself. _I make someone feel good about themselves and I kiss my crush, I'm on fire, I'm unstoppable, I'm…_Something interrupted my thoughts. Someone whirled me around and kissed me on the lips. It must have latest forever before I finally opened my eyes to Squid.

"What was that for?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Same thing your kiss was for." He said and smiled. We headed back to the meeting room.

* * *

**if ya like it, review it. If you don't...then dont...lol**

**how about 3...atleast :) more is always accepted**


	7. lipstick and liplocking

**Here's chapter 7 of Just Another Girl….or JAG lol**

**I don't like that title…can u think of a better one?**

* * *

Chapter 7

I saw a bunch of guys crowding around Caveman's hole. Squid motioned for me to come over so I joined him and the rest of D-tent. ZigZag was holding a gold tube.

"Yeah, it was this kid in my math class." He said in his usual 'duh' tone.

"What are ya'll looking at?" I asked motioning that I wanted to see the tube. ZigZag handed it to me and I studied it quizzically.

"It's a bullet shell, right Shorty? Though; I don't know how you would know that." Squid said, taking it from me. I took it back and looked at it again.

"Guys, it's a lipstick tube, don't you boys know anything?" I said, tossing it to X-ray who juggled it in his hands.

"Oh yeah we boys totally knew that, and we also know who those guys above your bed are and we totally know which lipstick color goes with our skin tone." X-ray said.

"Ok, one those are the Jonas Brothers, only the hottest guys ever! And 2 your color is definitely mauve. Squid, I think you're more of a coral pink and ZigZag…" Squid gave me a 'would you shut up already' look and smiled. I went back to digging my hole when I saw X-ray take it from Caveman and give him a little nod.

* * *

"I don't see why he couldn't let Caveman keep it; I mean it's just a lipstick shell, what's the Warden want with lipstick?" I asked Squid and we walked back to the camp.

"I don' know. Maybe it's got something to do with the treasure we're diggin' for." He said, looking out in front of him.

"I'm digging holes to help find some lady's treasure. And what would lipstick have to do with treasure. Unless the treasure is lipstick then I totally want it because I've been meaning to get a new shade, my old lipstick just isn't cutting it and…"

"Shorty, shut up." Squid said and laughed. I looked up at him and he smiled. "You talk way too much."

"Well then maybe we should stop talking." I said and went to kiss him. He stopped me. "What, you don't want to kiss me now, I mean just the other day you…"

"Shorty, there are guys watching. I can't kiss you in front of the guys."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause, it's not cool." Squid said quietly.

"Fine." I said and we continued walking in silence. Then Squid smiled.

"We'll just have to wait for them to go to sleep." I smiled too.

"But what if I can't wait that long." We had gotten to the tent, it was empty, and the rest of the guys must have been showering, except Caveman who was still digging when we left.

"Fine." Squid said. I smiled and stood on my toes and kissed him. It seemed live forever.

"Oh Shit!" We heard Zero scream. We pulled away fast as we saw Zero standing in the entrance, mouth open.

"Yo, did I just hear Zero talk?" ZigZag said running in along with D-tent.

"Dude, Zero, what was that all about?" Armpit said huffing.

"Oh Shit." Zero said, pointing at us.

"Great time to talk Zero." Squid mumbled. I laughed.

"Why was Zero shouting oh shit?" Magnet asked looking at us.

"Uh…uh…no idea." We said looking at each other.

"Wait, were you guys…"X-ray started.

"Psht….psht….we weren't….no…." I stammered.

"You were… you were listening to that country music she has in that iPod." ZigZag said. X-ray hit him over the head.

"They were kissing dip shit." Armpit said.

"They were kissing!?" ZigZag said. His eyes got wide. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we kissed…ok it's not a big deal." Squid said walking over to his cot.

"No it's not, we totally saw it coming." X-ray said. Before we could protest, Caveman walked in the tent.

"Hey caveman what's shaking'?" I asked, trying to get off subject.

"Uh, just finished digging my hole. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing just caught Squid and Shorty making out." X-ray said in a smart ass tone. We both blushed.

"So you guys aren't gonna, well, you know…." Armpit started. We both made a face.

"Ew, no, no, no, no, no!" I said waving my hands in front of my face.

"Hey guys, Mom called a meeting, so we should, go." Squid said making his way out the door. I caught up with him.

"Sorry about them coming in, I mean now they're gonna call you names and…" Squid kept a straight face. "You know you could say something like 'oh I don't care' or 'oh it's ok Shorty'."

"Yeah but, I don't want to lie." Squid said as we entered the meeting room. We all took our seats. It was Magnet then Squid, me, Caveman, X-ray, Zero and then ZigZag. Mom sat down in between caveman and me.

"So we are here again. Last time we discussed why you all are here. Now I want to get into a touchier subject." Mom said leaning back in his chair.

"Mom, look you know we don't like talking bout this stuff." ZigZag said.

"Now I think it's good for you guys to talk about this stuff. It'll help clear your conscience. Now let me see…Kelly." He said. I looked up from staring at the floor. "Tell us about yourself."

"Uhm…I'm Kelly Jackson, when I came here I was a junior at John R. Kennedy High. I live in an average house with my mom, brother and sister. My sister is 19 and has a kid, and my brother is 17, a year older than me, and he works at Louis' Gas Station down the street from my house. I'm the only one in my entire family that has ever considered college." I said, as I looked back to the ground.

"I see Kelly. So your life isn't that great is it?" Mom said, not smiling.

"I never said my life was bad. It's good, I have good friends, a good family, and I might get into college." I said very matter oh factly.

"So Kelly, anything else you'd like to say about yourself before we move on?"

"Uh, sure. I don't think people should ever wonder what people are gonna say or think about them. Live your life to the fullest. Do whatever you want. It's your life, not someone else's. Love who you want to love, play what you want to play, dance how you want to dance." I said, looking at Squid quickly and finally sitting up. The whole room was quiet for a second until Squid cleared his throat.

"Alan, do you have something to say?" Mom asked, shifting his attention to him.

"What? Oh…no. Just has something in my throat that's all." He said quietly.

"Anyone have anything to add?" Nobody said anything. "Alright then you can all leave." Everyone got up, but by then I was already out the door. I sat on my cot and pulled out my journal. I began writing in it.

_So, there you go_

_I see you walking_

_Quietly_

_You pass by_

_So slowly_

_Do you even know I'm here?_

_And then the world stops_

_When you look at me_

_And for a second, I can't breath_

_I catch my breath and I feel fine_

_Just give me a little time_

_I made you mad_

_That's not okay_

_I said I'm sorry_

_But you looked away_

_And now I'm here_

_Standing in front of you_

_Asking what I can do_

_And then the world stops_

_When you look at me_

_And for a second, I can't breath_

_I catch my breath and I feel fine_

_Just give me a little time_

I put down my pen, and re-read the lyrics I had just written. It was weird how I could just put what I was feeling into words randomly. I began humming the tune I had in mind for it. I didn't hear someone come in the tent.

"That sounds really good, what song it that?" It was caveman, the other boys had gone to the wreck room, but he had come to check up on me, how sweet.

"What? Oh that, just something I whipped up 2 seconds ago." I blushed.

"Well I think it sounds good, could I hear it?" He took a seat on the cot that was next to mine.

"Sure, I guess." I opened my notebook and began singing the song. When I was done caveman clapped quietly.

"That was really good, how'd you come up with that so quickly?" _Was he interested in my song… really?_

"I guess I just wrote down what I was feeling." I said, looking down at the page. Then I realized that I had to talk to Squid. "Sorry Caveman, but I have to find Squid." I darted out of the tent before he could answer me. I got about two feet out of the tent and I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." I said to the ground as I stood up.

"Nah, its ok Shorty." It was Squid.

"Oh, hey." I said back, dusting myself off.

"Why don't you come to the wreck room, the guys are wondering where you are." He said and pulled me towards the Wreck room. I smiled.

"I'm glad to see their concern." I said and started walking towards the wreck room. "Do you want to go on a date sometime?" I blurted out randomly. I soon as I said that I covered my mouth.

"I would love to Shorty, but incase you haven't noticed, there is no place to go…at all." He was smiling. "Unless you call our little walks to our digging site a romantic stroll in a garden, which I wouldn't do anyways." He added.

"Well, I suppose your right." I said. We had finally reached the wreck room, when Squid turned me around to face him. He looked at my face before laughing.

"You really should do something about that sunburn." He said. I punched him in the arm and entered the room. "So we're cool now?" he called from outside.

"We're cool." I said as I turned around. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He didn't give one back but I could totally tell he loved it.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm loving the amazing reviews! Just a little FYI those song lyrics….BAM…totally mine. I'm going to thank everyone so far right now!**

**mrcrockz06**

**Lacrosse Goalie 07**

**blondybrunette01**

**Sarimia**

**SilverRain1.3**

**marissa'xo**

**Morghan**

**Shnaraa**

**Treehugger1427**

**Thanks guys! Questions, comments, requests, concerns? Let me know in a review. **

**3…will get u another chapter**


	8. Zero runs away

**Hello! Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! here's chapter 8 of JAG. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Zero runs away 

Dear amber,

So it's been like a FOREVER now since I wrote so let me fill you in on EVERYTHING. Child i love this place. I mean, besides the icky food and digging holes everyday, i think it's kind of nice. I know what you're thinking….holes everyday, sounds pretty crappy, but it's not. I've gotten used to it. The boys are super nice, Especially Squid. Did I mention we kissed, well maybe a couple times lol. So the new kid's name is Caveman. He found a fossil his first digging day and the name sort of stuck. One weird thing that's happened is that I heard Caveman trying to teach Zero to read. He's so nice, but it was weird. Maybe that's why Zero's been digging part of his hole for him….hmmm. Well I'll keep you updated. Oh btw one of the guys here, ZigZag, thinks your hot. 

---Kelly

p.s. tell kids at school that they're fucked up and ill let em know the real story when i get home with Squidly and ZigZag, they'll sure change their minds!

* * *

It was the next day after I had written that letter. I was in my hole after lunch when I heard people arguing. I turned around to see ZigZag shoving his graham cracker in Caveman's face. I hopped out of my hole and walked over to the crowd surrounding them. 

"Eat my cookie; I want to give you my cookie." ZigZag said, smirking. He shoved it at him a few times, taunting him. Then it got more physical. He pushed Caveman who fell. When Caveman got up he tried to push ZigZag but Zig pushed Caveman first. I ran in front of Ziggy.

"ZigZag, Stop it!" I tried to hold him back but he just pushed me out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?" He didn't answer me. He just tackled Caveman to the ground and started punching him.

"Do something Squid!" I turned to him, but he was cheering them on. _Where am I? A cage match? _Suddenly, Zero pounced on Zig and started chocking him. That got ZigZag off Caveman but he was almost being chocked to death! Armpit tried to get Zero off, but he held on tight. Then, a gunshot killed the noise and Zero jumped of ZigZag.

"Break it up!" Mom shouted. Then a car pulled up and the Warden appeared with Mr. Sir.

"What's going on here?" She asked, walking around us.

"Well, Zero here almost strangled Ricky." Mom said, still gripping his gun.

"Is that so, and why did he try to strangle him?" All the boys told her about what had been going on, with Zero digging Caveman's hole everyday.

"I've been teaching him to read ma'am." Caveman said, shyly.

"Zero can't read." Mom said harshly. He then tested him with words. Finally Zero said he wasn't diggin anymore holes. Mom asked him what D-I-G spelt. Zero took his shovel, whipped it around and hit him square in the head.

"Dig." He said and ran off. Mr. Sir began to chase after him but then he gave up. The boys all cheered, but I stood back. _Is he that stupid to try and run off? _The Warden walked over to the boys and said "I still expect 7 holes." Then she got in her car and left with Mr. Sir. The boys all finished their holes and we all walked away. Except Caveman, who finished Zero's hole. None of us wanted to do it.

* * *

Back at camp we all sat in the tent quietly. Even Caveman who entered later didn't say anything. In the mess hall we all picked at our food. Then in the wreck room, no one did anything. I sat next to Caveman on the couch. 

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He said back. For a couple of seconds it was awkwardly silent.

"You know, I don't blame you for him running away. You did a good thing, teaching him to read." I looked at Squid, who looked back at me and gave me a little smile to cheer me up.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought, it would be harmless, but I was wrong." I laughed at the way he said wrong. "So are you and Squid like, together?"

"If you mean boyfriend and girlfriend, no. He hasn't asked me that yet. But yeah, I guess we like each other. I mean, you know we kissed and everything." I looked at my boots.

"I think the whole camp knows about that." He said which made me smile. "You're really pretty you know that." I blushed. "Has Squid ever told you that?" I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't. But, he's not the sort of guy to say that." I said, looking back at Squid who was playing pool. A gust of wind entered the door tossing my hair around my face.

"Well, I'll say it for him then, because I'm sure he's thinking it." _Aw you're so sweet, and I highly doubt Squids thinking about that at the moment. _

"Thanks Caveman, for talking with me and stuff. You're really awesome." I hugged him

"Well tell that to the girls at my school. They'd laugh if you said that you we're friends with Stanley Yelnats." He said seriously.

"I would be proud to say that I was friends with Stanley Yelnats." I said.

"Thanks." He said blushing. He got up and walked out of the room. Squid came over and sat down. He was trying to watch the TV, if you call watching static TV.

"So I saw you talking to Caveman." He said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah. You know he's a really sweet guy. He's so nice and he gives lots of complements."

"I heard him talking to you a little bit." He said. I smiled.

"Were you ease dropping?" I asked, playfully.

"No, and you know just cause I don't say stuff, doesn't mean I'm not thinking it." He said, looking at me.

"Why don't you say it?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Cause that's who I am. You are who you are." I looked at him in amazement.

"Wow that was deep." I whispered.

"Yeah, don't expect to hear that all too often." I laughed.

"I didn't expect to hear it at all." I said. We sat there in silence for a second and then I got up. He followed me out.

"Are you following me?" I said flirtatiously, turning around to look at him.

"Me? Nah?" He said. I laughed.

"So you weren't coming out to sweep me off my feet, take me in your arms and kiss me?" I asked. He shook his head smiling. I sighed, hoping he was going to say something else. Caveman walked out of the camp, saw us and walked the other way.

"He's weird." Squid said and I giggled.

"Personally, I think he's awesome." I said.

"Personally, he's too nice." He said.

"Well maybe you're just too mean." I said back.

"Me, mean, never." I gave him my 'yeah right' look. "Ok, ok but I'm not getting all Mr. Nice Guy around here. Maybe you should try being mean too." He said. "Nah, you couldn't be mean in your life."

"Yeah but I can fold my tongue in cool shapes." He looked at me funny. "Yeah, see I can have good assets about me."

"I never said being nice was bad."

"Well you didn't make it sound any better than having a blue face." He looked down at me and we looked at each other for a moment.

"You're really sunburned." He said, poking my face.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Woops, sorry." He said, smiling apologetically.

"No you're not." I said slyly. He shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." I sighed and we headed back to the tent.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Questions, Comments, Concerns? If you do scroll down and hit the little button that says "go" and submit your opinions. :) **

**hey guys how about posting some reviews. i really like to know what people thought and what people want to be changed, added or included in the future. But i won't know unless you tell me:)**

**toodles **


	9. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Hey guys, finally finished editing this one, took a little while. so enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in my hole and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Today was definitely one of the longest and hottest days out of my 4 or 5 month stay. **A/N it hasn't been 4 or 5 months since the last chapter….just 5 months total. Think there's time between the chapters, unless it says the next day. Just to clear that up too! Ok u can keep reading. **It seemed as though the sun was closer to me than anytime before and the desert seemed to go on forever…oh wait it did. 

Mr. Sir drove up in his beat up water truck. He stepped out and glared at us as we got out of our holes. I took my place in line, second to last, and patiently waited for my turn. My mouth was as dry as the desert. I watched as my canteen filled with water. As soon as he was done I grabbed it and took a long swig. I jumped into my hole and continued digging. I was slow today; the thoughts of Zero in the desert filled my mind. Soon enough 6 boys were looking down at me.

"Yo, Shorty, you still diggin'? Magnet asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm almost done, you guys can go back, don't wait up." I scooped up a shovel full of dirt.

"We did. There's a new kid." X-ray said, he sounded annoyed.

"Wow, they already got a replacement for Zero?" I asked.

"Openings don't last long at Camp Green Lake ." Squid said seriously, looking down.

"Oh so you guys don't like him?" I said picking up another shovel of dirt. I threw it out of the hole and it hit ZigZag. "Woops my bad."

"Let's just say he's different." Magnet said, though he paused trying to think about how to describe him.

"You guys over exaggerate! What's he got a twitching problem or something?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Well…" Caveman started.

* * *

"Wow guys, he is a little weird." We stood inside the tent. On a cot a boy was fidgeting with his shirt. His knees were bouncing, like he was on a sugar high or something. 

"Hey guys!" He said in an overexcited voice. I was standing behind the guys, so he couldn't see me. "Where'd you go…?" He stopped mid sentence when I walked to my cot.

"Wow you guys didn't lie when you told me there was a girl in here. And you didn't exaggerate about her either." He was eyeing me. _Kinda creepy._

"So what's you name?" I asked. "Mine's Shorty, if you didn't already know that." I glared at the guys as I said that.

"Brian." He said, smiling.

"Ok so Brian, what exactly did those guys say about me?" I was interested in this.

"It was mostly Squid who said a lot of the stuff but they talked about…" His mouth was covered by ZigZag and Squid. Squid was blushing madly.

"So what's with the twitch man?" Armpit asked while he changed into his relaxation clothes.

"What this? Dude, I've always had this. But if you think I'm bad now, you should've seen me behind that sports car." He stood up and imitated driving a car.

"Was it a convertible?" I loved convertibles.

"Hell yeah! Wind blowing in my hair, radio blasting…" He went on to tell us about it. It sounded nice. Better than the bus I arrived here on at least.

"Yo that sounds great and all, but its time to EAT!" Magnet ran out of the tent. The rest of the tent left. I stayed back and walked with Brian.

"So Brian, you like it here?" I asked him.

"It's aite." He said in a wannabe-gangsta sort of voice.

"So stole a convert right? Nice one."

"Yeah, next time I'll pick you up." He said suggestively. I couldn't help laughing.

"I don't think that would go over very well." I said, at least trying, seriously.

"Why not?" He had reached the mess hall. As we entered we were greeted by Squid. He shot Brian a nasty look.

"Squid did you get your food yet?" I asked him as he followed me into the line, by passing the trays.

"Yeah." He said bluntly. We both looked at the table and I could see his tray in his usual spot. But Caveman wasn't there.

"Where's Caveman?" I asked as my dinner was plopped onto my plate.

"He just left. He said he had to go plan for something. I'm telling you, the kid is weird." He took his seat and I sat next to him. Brian followed shortly after, glancing at his food.

"So Twitch you excited to dig?" He didn't respond to Magnet's question.

"Yo Twitch wake up man!" Armpit said, waving his hand in front of his face. I threw my balled up at him.

"Who the hell is Twitch?" He asked.

"You!" He all yelled at him. He made a faint 'oh' sound.

"I'm not all that thrilled. But it's only holes. Digging isn't that hard." We all smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Armpit and Magnet said together. Twitch shoveled a spork full of cam food into his mouth and made a face.

"Since you can tell this food sucks, Shorty has some granola bars that taste pretty good?" ZigZag nudged me when he said this.

"Ow! Yeah, granola bars… peanut butter ok?" Suddenly I felt weird. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Squid asked.

"BATHROOM!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out. I stopped by the tent and grabbed some 'stuff'. _Well at least I won't have to dig tomorrow, 4__th__ time! What should I do…?_ After I was done, I went back to the tent. Twitch was sitting on his cot.

"You okay?" Twitch asked.

"Yup. But I don't have to dig tomorrow." I said happily, going to get my shower stuff.

"Damn, you girls are lucky." I let out a laugh.

"Lucky isn't exactly the word I would be using." I said as I walked to Squid. "So, want to tell me what you told Twitch?" I laughed.

"I didn't say anything you probably haven't heard before." Squid said. Before he could do anything I grabbed his sides and started to tickle him. He burst out laughing. Not a manly laugh but a weird high pitched screaming laugh. The guys look taken aback.

"Dude what was that?" Caveman asked when I finished tickling him.

"What?" Squid asked, clearing his throat pretending to not know what they are talking about.

"You scream like a fucken girl, yo!" One of the boys managed to say between laughs. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Excuse me?" I did my best imitation of the Warden. The boys jumped and looked around. I laughed.

"Never mind. Shorty, you gonna go shower or what, you're stinking up the place." Armpit said jokingly.

"Yes I'm going, and I think that you just smell yourself." The guys laughed again. I walked out when I was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Hey…what the….put me down." I screamed and hit the persons back.

"How you doing girl?" It was Flash, again, oh great. He started carrying me towards the showers. He dropped me. "I asked how you're doing girl." He said, inches away from me.

"Fine until I saw your ugly face." I said, trying to look him in the eye with my best evil glare.

"Oh you think you're funny girl. Well I've been watching you. You really shouldn't hang out with that Squid kid. He's a bad influence." I released myself from his grasp.

"I happen to like Squid, very much. He and the rest of D-tent should be here any second anyways." He grinned.

"I've got my little gang here too. BOYS!" he called and the rest of A-tent showed up, whistling at me. Pathetic, he needs his "boys" to help him take a five-foot-nothing girl like me. Psh…

"Look Flash, I don't want to start a fight but, if we have to get her back, then we will." It was Squid, surrounded by D-tent.

"Who's the offy?" Flash asked, indicating Twitch, who looked surprised.

"The newest member of D-tent." X-ray said firmly grasping Twitch's shoulder.

"A bit on the short side, ain't he boys?" Flash said with the rest of A-Tent laughing behind him.

"Yeah well you're a little on the skeevy side, ain't he boys?" I said, still struggling to get away from Flash.

"Just let her go Flash." ZigZag said.

"Yeah just let me go!" I said, freeing myself from his arms. I ran into the D-tent group.

"This isn't over ya heard." Flash said.

"Bring it on." Someone in A-tent shouted.

"Oh it's been brought." I shouted. Just then I had the best idea. I ran up to Flash, smiled sweetly then kicked him where it hurts. He fell over cursing. I walked back to the guys and they all high fived me. My boys were all like "ohhhhh…go Shorty…and ohhhh NEUTERED!!!" We were laughing ourselves stupid.

"D-tent's gonna pay." Flash managed to say, though his voice was high and squeaky. He finally got up and left with his tent. I gathered up my stuff off the ground.

"Want us to guard the door?" Magnet asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, that might be nice." I said putting on a sarcastic smile as I climbed into the shower. I heard people's voices outside but I couldn't make them out. _Oh well, probably just poking fun at each other. _I started dancing in the shower, as I was drying myself off. Then, as if in slow motion, I saw the door handle move and the next thing I knew, D-tent saw me, in the nude. I quickly scrambled to find a towel only to see Twitch's hand on the handle.

"TWITCH!!!!!!!" I screamed and shut the door.

"Yo Twitch! What the fuck are you doing?!" Squid yelled. He really didn't like that kid. I emerged, my face bright red.

"I'm really sorry, see, you were in there for a while and when we knocked you didn't answer so I thought you might have been in trouble..." Twitch said. Squid was giving him the death glare.

"Yeah sure. You just wanted check out my goodies," I said laughing as he turned even redder with embarrassment, Squid turned redder with fury. "Come on. Let's go back." We all headed for the tent. ZigZag and Squid each grabbed one of my arms and held me back. I rolled my eyes.

"I already know. Stay away from Flash, be a good girl, blah blah blah. You two are such parents!" I tried to free myself but they wouldn't let me.

"Just watch yourself, we don't need any problems." ZigZag said warningly.

"You're one of the family now and we can't let you go making stupid decisions." Squid said, waving his finger at me.

"I took care of the dumb shit that got me here didn't I?" I said.

"Oh, and you totally could have handled that without us." Squid retorted.

"Well, I might have needed a little help." I said, blushing.

"That's why we are going with you everywhere." Squid said, pointing to himself and ZigZag. Good God, they are gonna be my freakin Secret Service.

"But you guys are staying outside of the shower." I said, jabbing Squid in the chest and smiling.

"Oh man." Squid said, snapping his fingers and smiling also.

"Quit the flirting guys and let's get out of here before they get back." ZigZag said, walking off.

Twitch was standing outside the tent. He smiled at me apologetically but, I wasn't in the mood so I passed him right by. I turned around to talk to Squid but he wasn't there. Then I heard his voice outside. I stayed inside and listen.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you can't just go into girls' showers. What are you some pervert? If she needed trouble, we could have heard her. Just stay away from her, okay? She's my girl." I liked hearing him say that, but then I heard someone hit the ground with a thud. That got rid of my happy feeling. Squid stormed in, steam pouring out of his ears. Not literally, of course.

"Squid, it was an accident, he didn't mean it." I said, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah whatever, just go to bed Shorty." He said, getting into his cot.

"You can't tell me what to do, you, you, you, you…" I couldn't think of what to call him. By now the rest of the guys had gotten up to see what the yelling was about.

"What am I…hmm, Shorty, go ahead, call me what you want." Squid said amused, still lying down with his hands behind his head.

"You're a butt head." I said, sitting on my cot, my arms folded and eyes narrowed. Not the best comeback, but it was something.

"What the hell is going on now?" ZigZag said, rubbing his eyes.

"Squid was pushing Twitch around and then I told him that that wasn't nice and then he just told me to go to bed." I said, glaring at Squid. I heard Armpit mumble "that's not a bad idea" and then just him snoring. I glared at him too.

"Oh just kiss and make out," X-ray yawned, purposefully screwing up that old saying. He lay back on his cot. "You guys remind me of an old married couple sometimes."

"Gee, thanks. We'll see about all that." I grumbled and lay on my cot. _Squid, ugh. What a jerk. What a jerky jerk, jerk… gorgeous jerk that I like so much…_

* * *

**Hey guys! so far ive gotten 3 reviews for this chapter, eh not bad but c'mon out of 43 people that have read this only 3 ppl review, what have you other 40 ppl been doing, I mean if you have the time to read this then you have the time to review...pretty please. I don't mean to be rude about it, but i would just like some reviews, 5 will get you chapter 10, so 2 more atleast!!!!!!!**


	10. there goes stanley

**'ello and welcome to another chapter of Just Another Girl...but is Kelly really the girl you thought she is...yeah she probablly is :) So uhm enjoy, and hopefully this chapter will get some laughs out of you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- there goes Stanley

The next morning I woke up to an empty tent. I saw that Twitch had left his watch on his cot so I went and checked the time. _It's only 9:30. What am I supposed to do for the next 5 hours!? _**Let's say they get back at 2:30 each day, sound good? Good. **I spent the next 15 minutes dumping out my bag and fishing through to find anything comfortable. Suddenly I stumbled upon something that I didn't remember packing. My favorite black bikini lay on the cot in front of me. _Jackie must have stuck it in there before I left. _Then I had the best idea I had ever come up with. It was Noble Peace Prize, or whatever that thing was, winning let me tell you. I slipped on my bikini after going to the bathroom. I drowned myself in sunscreen then put on my lovely orange jumpsuit. I grabbed my towel that I also had packed. Hey I thought there was a lake; give me a break for coming prepared! I by passed the sunglasses this time. Last time I sunbathed with them on I had raccoon eyes for a week.

I walked out to where D-tent was digging. They all looked up at me curious. ZigZag actually hopped out of his hole and walked over to me.

"You have the day off, why the hell are you out here?" He said, jamming his shovel into the ground.

"Well, a girl gets bored being cooped up in a tent with nobody else, so I had the bright idea of going tanning!" I replied joyfully.

"And you came all the way out here to tell us that?" Magnet asked.

"No silly. I wouldn't go tanning back at camp; some people would think that's setting me up for trouble." I quickly looked at Squid and ZigZag. "So I figured I'd watch you guys and tan." I laid my towel down but I made sure I was closest to Squids hole. He looked at me for a second then continued digging. The guys looked at each other. I took off my jumpsuit and lay on the towel, getting many whistles from boys from the other tents, which got them the evil-eye from D-Tent. My boys are so protective, its annoying. I may not have the body of a goddess, but let's just say my curves owned.

"Kelly, put some clothes on." Squid semi-yelled. I ignored him, since he totally used my real name. Instead I turned to the other side of me where Twitch was digging.

"Let me see your hands." I said, flashing him a smile.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You're hands silly!" I giggled. As he finished scooping his dirt I muttered 'doofus' under my breath. Squid heard it and laugh. I turned to him and smiled but he stopped laughing when I did. Twitch raised his hands, which were bloody and blistered.

"Second holes the hardest." I said. He nodded and continued digging. He was slow, but not as slow as Stanley was on his first day. I heard Mom and the lunch truck pull up.

"Boys and girl it's….HOLY GREAT RAINING PLANES…KELLY?" Mom cried.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, facing him.

"You're…in a bathing suit." He said, shocked.

"Yeah, I figured I'd work on my tan since my stomach hurts so much! I thought we worked this out Mom." I said, giving him an exaggerated wink. He looked at me for a second then shook his head.

"Yes, well, lunch boys…and…Kelly!" He called as they lined up. I didn't bother getting up, I was too comfy. The boys gathered around me, making me the center of the circle. Someone dropped a graham cracker on my towel. I looked up to see Squid taking a seat in the circle.

"So exactly what are you doing chica?" Magnet asked between bites of his sandwich.

"Tanning…duh. Y'all are kinda in my sun though." I replied, still lying on my back, eyes closed. I opened them two seconds later to the frowning face of Squid.

"And what would you like?" I asked. "Daddy dearest." I added.

"I'm not your Dad." He said, sitting back.

"Well you sure act like it some times. " I replied, sitting up too.

"Well sorry if I stop guys from raping you. Next time you can fend for yourself." He crossed his arms.

"Squid!" I said angrily. My voice lightened up when I sighed. "You just don't get it do you."

"What?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"Get back to your hole Alan!" Mom yelled. I looked away as Squid climbed into the hole next to my towel.

"Shorty." A voice came from the hole behind me. I turned my body around to be face to face with Caveman. "What were you talking to Squid about earlier?" He put his shovel into the ground.

"He just makes me so mad sometimes. I mean, I'm completely head over heels for the boy and all he does is sit back and yell." I yelled-whispered.

"Well, he did help save you from those jerks." Caveman pointed out.

"Caveman, your hole is barely done. Why aren't you digging? Oh, am I getting too distracting?" he blushed.

"No. not saying you don't look hot or anything, 'cause you do, but..." He looked over at Squid who looked away when I looked over too. "I'm not going to be digging anymore holes." I propped myself up with my elbows.

"You're not going to go and get yourself bitten by a snake are you?" I asked warily, thinking of poor BarfBag.

"No." He laughed. I lay on the ground for about another 2 hours. Then the familiar sound of the old truck filled the air.

"All right ye girl scouts I've got some news. Kenneth Remer from A-tent is being moved to another facility in order to make room here. I'm sure some of you will be quite happy." Everybody looked at me.

"Who the hell is Kenneth?" I asked Squid who happened to be right there…as always.

"Its uhm, Flash." He said, uneasily and clearing his throat.

"Hallelujah praise the lord!" I cried, which got at least a smile out of Squid towards me.

"Now c'mon girls and get your water." I joined the line of boys. It was so close to my turn when out of the corner of my eye I saw Twitch and Caveman sneak over to the truck. Next thing I new Caveman was in the truck ½ a mile away with Mr. Sir hanging off it. Oh shnikeys. Caveman crashed it into a hole, once Mr. Sir was off of course. He took off running. The guys were cheering him on but I was standing on my towel, bewildered. _Is Caveman functionally retarded or something?_

Once all the commotion died, Mr. Sir faced the boys.

"Ya'll need to get that out of there." Mr. Sir wagged his finger. They all groaned.

"Don't worry I'll help ya girl scouts." I got on my jumpsuit and walked with them over to the truck.

"And PULL!" X-ray yelled.

* * *

"Yo you strong Shorty!" Armpit said, high-fiving me.

"When you have an older brother and live in a creepy neighborhood, its good to be strong!" I punched the air.

"C'mon Shorty, I'll escort you back to the tent while the rest of those weak links go shower." ZigZag said, gesturing for another piggy back.

"You, don't have to." I said, hopping on his back. "Flash left remember."

"Oh yeah." And he dropped me, right off his back and I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Uhm, thanks for that." I said, rubbing my butt.

"I'm going back to the tent." Squid said and jogged ahead of me. Once out of view he stopped and turned to me.

"We really have to talk." He said.

"Well, I'm all ears but you better hurry or else the guys will be too." I said, crossing my arms.

"Look, I don't know why you're mad at me okay." He crossed his arms too. I shifted my weight onto one foot.

"Because you pushed Twitch around for no reason, then you got all up in my face and told me to go to bed. Then you go around and yell at me to put some clothes on, when, if I recall, you once made me run around in my…" He cut me off.

"Ok…ok…I get it. But I mean c'mon. He barged into your shower." He copied me by sticking his hip out on one side, like I was doing. I laughed.

"He didn't just barge in, well, he sort of did, but it was an accident and that still doesn't give you right to order me around. You act like my...like what he acted like." I said, looking away.

"Who?" He asked, turning me back to face him.

"My dad. You were acting just like he did. He'd get so mad sometimes, but never drunken rage, just regular rage, and he'd come down on me. Why aren't your grades higher? Why aren't you as skinny as your sister? Better not end up like damn slut like Jackie! I was scared. Of you." I looked away again, scared of what he was gonna say. Whether he was gonna tell me I should've known he wasn't like that, or whether he was gonna go on about how his life was so much worse.

"Look…again I'm not very good at this…I'm sorry." I looked back at him. "Friends?" He extended his hand. I looked at him. "You're supposed to shake it." He grinned.

"Oh come here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. When it was over we both looked at each other and smiled. _Oh I hope Caveman is ok. Why am I thinking this now, I do not know…_

* * *

**Ahh did you like it? i thought you might! Well review it and maybeeee we'll see what happens to Caveman...Oh and the end maybe near soon...not next chap. though**


	11. this puts the icing on the cake

**Hey guys, since i got a good amount of reviews, i decided to post the next chapter! Woohoo, keep up the reivews!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it with that dirt Shorty!" Magnet yelled from hole besides me.

"Shorty, hello, are you in there?" Armpit asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I could see it but it felt like I couldn't respond. Finally I shook my head.

"Sorry guys, I'm kind of out of it today." I replied.

"When are you in it…really?" Squid said, chuckling to himself. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Worrying bout Caveman I bet." X-ray said, digging away at his hole.

"You worry too much, I mean a couple of days ago I told you my bread looked funny and you freaked out saying I should go get another one." Twitch piped in. They all looked at me weird.

"Well sorry, I mean how was I supposed to know that you were talking about the shape of the bread, not the color." They all shook their head laughing.

For the next couple hours or so it was quiet. The only sound was the clinking when a shovel hit a rock and the occasional guy hacking a logy.

"Shorty, I remember us talking about where ya lived. Where do ya live exactly?" Magnet asked, breaking the silence.

"My house is in South San Antonio, by this old warehouse and this gas station called Louis'." Then I saw ZigZag and Squid look at each other. "Don't ya'll live there?"

"Only me and Zig." Squid replied.

"Is you're house big?" Twitch asked.

"It's not huge. It's average. We live in an ok area, but ya'll must have pretty decent houses too." I said, looking at them all. _Why did I just ask that, wow, good conversation starter. 'You're house is probably really nice right' Kelly you are so stupid sometimes. _They laughed.

"We've seen each others places before in pictures and we've talked about them. They're as pretty as Mr. Sir naked." X-ray joked.

"I think I'm pretty damn handsome if I do say so myself." Mr. Sir's voice sent chills up my spine.

"Uh, yes Mr. Sir." X-ray said, avoiding his eyes.

"Water." Mr. Sir said bluntly.

"Well, you know what I mean." X-ray whispered as he passed me in line. We all got really quiet as we were digging.

Suddenly I had the bright idea to liven things up a bit. I started to sing _Wannabe _by the Spice Girls. It started off quiet and then got louder and louder. Soon I heard someone else's voice singing. It was a guys, high and way out of tune. We all turned to see Twitch singing and dancing in his hole.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my…what?" He asked when he noticed we were looking at him.

"Dude that was almost as creepy as Squids girl laugh." X-ray said, laughing.

"Well when you have 2 younger sisters that have sleepovers and listen to old girl bands, you get to know the songs." Twitch said, shrugging.

* * *

"Are ya'll done or not?" I asked, hopping out of my hole. Suddenly I heard the rolling of tires in the distance. The Warden and Mr. Sir soon appeared before us.

"Shorty, we've figured out what you're gonna do to pay back those holes you haven't dug." Warden said lowering her sunglasses.

"But it's only been like 5 holes!" I protested.

"Starting right now, your holes will be 7 feet deep and 6 feet wide." Mr. Sir said, smiling and spiting out sunflower seeds.

"I can barely get out of these holes!" I cried. The boys all stood outside their holes now, listening in.

"7 feet deep and 6 feet wide or you'll be in so much trouble." Warden said and they got in the car and left. Once they were gone I let out the loudest scream I could. The guys yelled at me to shut up.

"Chill, we'll stay here and help you." Squid said.

"No, don't bother I'll be fine." I said, putting a dramatic hand to my head. They shrugged to each other. I turned around and then turned back to see who stayed and who went. Twitch sat in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hiya!" He said, overly happy.

"Hi Twitch." I said.

"Watcha doing?" He asked.

"Digging." I said slowly. He raised his eyebrows. He sat there, for 2 hours, just watching me dig. I had to look up, just to see if he was still there.

"Okay, I'm done, want to help me now?" He looked down and tried to pull me up.

"I'll, go get the guys." He said. I sighed and sat in my hole. I took a nap while I waited.

"You alive down there girl?" I heard Magnets voice.

"Yup!" I said, standing up.

"Well, give us your arms." X called down.

"I am." I said reaching up as far as I could. There was a murmur of whispers then finally someone hopped down. I whirled around to look at Squid.

"You definitely need some growth hormones or something." He said bending down. He held out his hand which I stepped on with one foot. He pushed up and let out a grunt and I grabbed onto the top of the hole.

"Hurry. It. Up. Guys!" He said in between weird noises. ZigZag and X-ray both grabbed one of my hands and I scrambled out.

"Did I ever mention I hate digging? My hands and feet are killing me! I mean I thought my first hole was bad but…" Suddenly my hands were grabbed and my feet were grabbed. ZigZag and X-ray each had one of my hands while Squid and Magnet each had a foot. They swung me back and forth all the way to the tent. Inside Armpit looked at us funny as they stood in the doorway with me dangling form each of them.

"I'm not going to ask." He said. "So how'd you like digging that extra large hole?"

"Well this just put the icing on the cake." I said nodding to each of the guys. They swung me one more time and then threw me on my cot, which I rolled off of.

"Ow." I said, standing up.

"So chica it's dinner time." Magnet called over his shoulder as they headed out.

"Look, if you really want help on your hole I can help you." Squid said from behind me. _Why was he so god damn sweet?_

"I know you don't want to, so I'm not going to make you. If you want to you can, but if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you." I said, strait faced.

"Ok." He shrugged and we set off for dinner.

* * *

"I'm excited for my hole tomorrow and for the next ba-gillion days." I said, plopping on my cot.

"Only 1 million to go." Squid said looking over at me and smiling.

"Don't remind me." I said smiling back. He gave me a little wink and turned over. I giggled softly and went to sleep.

* * *

**That was like a filler chapter i guess. Reviews make me :)**


	12. the end

**Hey guys! yes this is the final chapter of Just Another Girl tear tear don't worry though, read this and see the end for some possible good news on how to still get news on Kelly and Squid.**

* * *

Chapter 12- The End

I lay awake on my cot. It was 4:30 in the morning and the wake up alarm had just sounded. I rubbed my eyes and put my feet to the side of the bed. I quickly pulled on my orange jumpsuit under the covers, which I never had to do before since the boys usually left for me to change. This morning however, they were unusually slow. As we walked outside everyone in the camp seemed to be more tired than usual.

"Oh c'mon Girl Scouts, greet the day!" I said, loudly slapping Magnet on the back.

"Since when are you a morning person?" He asked.

"Yeah usually you're more tired than all of us put together." Armpit said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm alive, alert, awake, enthusiastic!" I sang, dancing around a bit. The boys all groaned groggily. Mr. Sir came around to see us and I greeted him just as loudly. He grunted and turned to the boys.

"You feeling alright girlie? Magnet c'mon open them peepers, X-ray let's see a smile." He said, attempting to get a laugh. The boys just groaned again as we all walked to our digging hole.

"So guys, I'm taking bets if caveman an Zero are alive or not. Any takers?" Squid asked from behind me.

"You're what!" I said and turned around to face him.

"I was kidding, chill." He said, laughing. I turned around. From behind me a heard ZigZag whisper "5 tokens and a piece of bread they'll be back soon." I shook my head. I hated the thought of Caveman and Zero out there alone in the desert.

* * *

I scanned the desert as I jammed my shovel in my hole. The sun was up and the sweat had begun to pour off my face. I blinked up to the sun and closed my eyes.

"Oh motherfu…Shorty come here!" Squid called. He and D-tent were crowded around a hole.

"What are you guys…" I stopped mid sentence. In the hole in front of me were Caveman and Zero. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The boys held their ears.

"CAVEMAN ZERO I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!" I yelled, but only loud enough for anyone close to hear. I was about to jump in the hole when I was caught in the air.

"Yo Shorty, you got a death wish or something?" Squid said with me still in the air.

"Yo Squid what are….holy crackerjack are those…" Before I could scream the next part, Squid clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Yes Shorty, they are." X-ray said, the guys staring at me.

"Why aren't they dead yet?" I asked, my words muffled by Squids hand.

"Oh sorry." He muttered as he took his hand off my mouth.

"I said, why aren't they dead yet." I said, looking at the lizards.

"¡Yo no sé, pero ellos huelen horrible¿Qué comió usted, las cebollas¿Dónde ha sido ustedes?" (you guys smell horibble! what have you been eating onions? And where have you been?)Magnet said, speaking rapid Spanish. The boys looked at him dumbfounded.

"Sí, ellos huelen como cebollas. Y ellos han estado en el desierto. Duh." (you're right they do smell like onions and they've been in the desert duh) I said back. Everyone looked at me, even Magnet. "What? I've been taking Honors Spanish since 7th grade." I said like it was totally obvious.

"Yeah whatever, so where have you guys been?" ZigZag asked, wide eyed. Apparently, he doesn't understand Spanish.

"In the desert." Caveman replied wincing at the site of a lizard crawling on his head. Just then, Mr. Sir drove up in the water truck. We scurried back to our holes. Trust mine to be the farthest one. When I finally got to it, I literally threw myself in. Just in time.

"Hey ya girl scouts come get yer water." Mr. Sir bellowed, slamming the door of his truck. We all pretended to be weary as we climbed out of our holes. ZigZag and Squid came to lift me out of mine.

As we lined up to get our water, Mr. Sir went around inspecting our progress on the holes. We all held our breath as he got closer to Zero and Caveman.

"My, my, what have we here?" He asked peering into the hole. "Good gracious, Armpit, run and get Pendenski and tell him to get the Warden, we got ourselves some fugitives." Armpit got out of line and started to jog back to the camp. He stopped, took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way.

"Yo Squid PAY UP!" ZigZag yelled from the line. Squid sighed and reached into his pocket. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Sir, are you going to get them out of there?" I asked when it was my turn to get water. He filled up my canteen and shoved it back to me.

"Just get back to digging." He sneered. Half and hour later The Warden and Mom came jogging along with Armpit and another lady.

"Here they are! The thieves who broke into my cabin and stole my trunk!" The Warden yelled as she pointed a finger at Caveman and Zero. Hearing this, we all scrambled out of our holes and began defending our fellow D-Tenters. One look from Mr. Sir and Pendanski shut us up. Only for now at least.

Caveman scrambled out of the hole as well, and the lizards just hopped off of him. Weird. Same with Zero, they didn't even bite when he moved. When they got out we all took giant steps back away from the hole. Like hell I wanted to get bitten. Caveman was pretty angry when he looked at the Warden. Zero still clutched the trunk.

"Thief?" Caveman said incredulously. Warden made a grab for the trunk, but Zero still held it.

"It's Stanley's." He said firmly.

"What?" She growled, furiously trying to get it from him.

"It has his name on it, see, Stan-ley Yel-nats." He read the label on the trunk. The Warden backed away from him, in shock. Two police officers took the trunk and we all walked back to the camp. Everyone was talking.

"Caveman, you're alive… you're alive!" I said, throwing my arms around him once we had gotten in front of the mess hall. Bad idea, he stunk.

"Yeah, I'm alive and kicking." He said, smiling. I stepped away from him.

"Come on Stanley we're leaving." The lady said, unlocking her car door. A Jaguar. X-Ray and ZigZag had a hold on Twitch's shoulders, because he started twitching. He wants it.

"Hector is coming with me." Caveman said firmly. She sighed.

"Hector, you must have a family waiting for you." She said annoyed. Zero had a hardened look on his face.

"I got nobody." He said. She sighed.

"Alright hop in." She muttered.

"Marion…is that you." One of the officers said, looking at Mr. Sir. He raised the color on his jacket to cover his face. The officer grabbed him and pressed him against the wall.

"You're under arrest, we've been looking for you and we finally have you." The man said, taking the gun out of Mr. Sir's pocket. The guys roared with laughter.

"What kinda guy name is Marion?" Squid asked loudly.

"It ain't one." Mr. Sir said gruffly. Everybody roared with laughter again. Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and a boom of thunder shook the cabins. Rain poured from the clouds, hitting the dried desert for the first time in a while. The guys ran out as the lighting and thunder continued to echo in the sky. I stood on the porch. No way Jose, no thunder for me thanks. The guys were taking their shirts off and running like crazy maniacs. Squid jogged up to me huddled under the roof.

"C'mon Shorty!" He cried looking up at the sky.

"Thunder and lightning is a no go for me." I said, wincing at the sound of thunder.

"Oh give me a break." He cried and threw me over his shoulder. He spun around a couple of times before dropping me. We all danced in the rain and people were almost crying I swear.

"Stanley, Hector, let's go!" The lady cried, opening her car door. Caveman passed D-tent and we all hugged him.

"Now be careful in the real world." I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, not everyone is as nice as us." X-ray said, cleaning his glasses. Caveman laughed and everybody said their last goodbyes. I even started crying. The guys groaned.

"Crying god Shorty, you're such a girl." ZigZag said, smacking my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna miss them." I said, between sobs. Squid hugged me. I looked up at him. He was so happy, they all were.

Now I had to face the reality. I had to go home since it was being shut down…at least Squid, ZigZag and Amber would be there for me right?

* * *

**Ahhhhhh i know im so mean for ending it. Well did you like the chapter...the story?**

**SO i bet you all are wondering...how can i get more of Kelly and Squid? Welllllll i've been working on a sequal to this and i want to know whether you guys are interested in me posting it up. If you are let me know and add me to author alert to find out when the new story goes up! If you do want a sequal good b.c it's probs. going up anyways. Let me know if you'd like to see anything in the sequal!!!!**


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys.

So 2 parts to this.

Part uno.

There is I repeat is going to be a sequel and I am taking suggestions and requests on what u want in the story. No guarantees but I will credit you in the beginning or end.

Part dos.

I need suggestions for a title. I know you have no idea what it's about, so maybe something generic that could apply with any plot

Have a fun day )

SMAC baby


End file.
